


i've been wondering where you've been

by tigermochaeyu



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, I love them so much, Super Soft, sachaeng is underrated as hell, somewhat spicy?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-04-14 05:18:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14128938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigermochaeyu/pseuds/tigermochaeyu
Summary: just some quality sachaeng content because we need more of them in our lives





	i've been wondering where you've been

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this listening to Adore You by Miley Cyrus which is also where the title comes from

Sana finds herself alone in bed when her eyes flutter open. The sheets covering her body are warm compared to the empty space beside her, and goosebumps erupt on her bare skin as she reaches out towards the cold sheets, searching for a body that should be there. A soft sigh escapes her lips when she comes up with nothing, assuming the body that’s supposed to be tangled with her own had woken up before her.

Her eyes trail over the ceiling, chuckling at the glow-in-the-dark stars littering the surface as her thoughts wander. Judging by the lack of light coming from the window, it must still be twilight, and she should most definitely still be asleep. But a part of her, a small part tugging at her chest, knows she can’t fall asleep without the body beside her. Unknowingly, a pout has made it’s way onto her lips, her fingers running carelessly through her long, brunette locks.

A light pours into the room, Sana’s eyes barely flinching at the sudden brightness, but her heart races slightly at the shadow that accompanies it. At the voice that accompanies it.

“What’s on your mind, beautiful?”

Sana fights the smile tugging at the corners of her lips, head falling to the left to face the light, to face the voice, to face Chaeyoung. The shorter girl crosses her arms, leans a shoulder against the doorframe, body between the bathroom and bedroom covered in nothing but the shirt Sana had been wearing the night before. Her long, dirty blonde hair falls messily past her shoulders, and Sana’s eyes fall onto the small mole under her lip before meeting Chaeyoung’s own.

“You,” Sana answers simply, because she can never be nothing but honest with the girl standing before her. A smile tugs at Chaeyoung’s lips as a blush tints her cheeks, her head bumping softly against the doorframe as she leans against it, tries to hide her flustered reaction from Sana. The Japanese girl just smiles, watching the girl idly play with her fingers as she stares back with her own smile, and gestures with her left hand for Chaeyoung to come back to bed.

“I can see how you got the snake title,” Chaeyoung jokes with a breathless laugh, hand haphazardly swiping at the bathroom light to turn it off, leaving the room in soft moonlight once again. Much to Sana’s pleasure, Chaeyoung keeps Sana’s shirt on as she crawls back under the covers, throwing a leg over Sana’s bare waist and trapping the Japanese girl with her thighs.

“What can I say?” Sana asks playfully, the wide smile she had been failing to fight finally breaking out on her lips as Chaeyoung’s long hair tickles her face, her hands sliding comfortably onto Chaeyoung’s thighs as she looks up at the girl. “I have a way with the ladies.”

“Mmm,” Chaeyoung hums, looking up at the wall behind Sana as though in deep thought. Sana’s thumb traces small circles against the shorter girl’s thigh, watching the girl above her with what she’s sure are eyes filled with adoration, when Chaeyoung finally looks back down, a smirk playing on her lips. “You better be saving those ways you have for just me,” she teases, and Sana giggles happily, teeth biting slightly into her bottom lip.

“Of course, baby,” Sana giggles again, her body melting as Chaeyoung leans forward, their noses brushing against one another as the shorter girl teases her. A pout makes it’s way onto Sana’s lips, wanting nothing but Chaeyoung to give her what she wants. The shorter girl just giggles at her reaction, kissing the tip of Sana’s nose softly before finally, _finally_ , pressing her lips against Sana’s own.

It’s nothing more than a slow, languid kiss, nothing more than Sana just appreciating the way Chaeyoung’s lips move lazily against her own, but it’s nothing short of perfect. Sana lets out a soft sigh when Chaeyoung tilts her head ever so slightly, allowing their kiss to deepen ever so slightly as Sana’s bottom lip is taken gently between her own, and Sana’s hands slide up to press against the small of Chaeyoung’s back, pulling her body flush against Sana’s own.

Chaeyoung giggles into their kiss, causing Sana to smile at her favorite sound in this world, which unfortunately breaks their kiss. The shorter girl buries her face into the crook of Sana’s neck, nuzzling her nose against Sana’s skin with a soft hum. Sana lets out a long breath at the delicate press of lips against her neck, and Chaeyoung repositions herself so that her legs tangle with Sana’s own, her hand resting on Sana’s stomach.

“I love you, you know,” Chaeyoung hums against Sana’s skin. Sana smiles as her eyes flutter shut, her fingers locking with Chaeyoung’s own against her stomach, the shorter girl’s thumb naturally playing with her own. Her other hand, wrapped loosely around Chaeyoung’s shoulders, runs up the shorter girl’s arm, her nails dragging gingerly against Chaeyoung’s skin to soothe her.

“I love you more, you know,” Sana echoes, feeling the heat of Chaeyoung’s cheeks grow as well as her smile press against Sana’s neck, nuzzling closer at the other girl’s words. Sana turns her head, pressing a lingering kiss to Chaeyoung’s forehead, as she mutters a quiet ‘goodnight’ against her skin.

She falls asleep once again with Chaeyoung in her arms and her heart in Chaeyoung’s hands, where it always has been.


End file.
